New Resolves
by MisterP
Summary: At the annual Lake Acuity Countdown, Zoey hopes to learn what Ash's true feelings are. Together, their bond could become even stronger next year. Meanwhile, Paul encounters a Jigglypuff with a mic... One-Shot New Year's FireRedShipping, AshxZoey, SatoNozo


**With the year 2009 coming up, I am guessing that there will plenty of changes, both the entire world and here… or not. Anyway, there's a good reason that New Year's resolutions are created and it's to motivate you and I to become better people.**

**So now, please enjoy…**

**

* * *

**A soft white shower of snow had descended upon the route they were traversing upon, coating every ground, building, and tree with a light layer of frigid flurry. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup were amidst their travels, on their way to Lake Acuity and Snowpoint City for an official Gym Battle against the Leader Candice. Dressing warmly for the occasion before passing through the north route in Mt. Coronet, the group eagerly walked to a hopefully warm reception, considering that the year was coming to a close. Passing the Ice Rock where May evolved her Eevee and watching the various Snover and Snorunt play, the three wondered what kinds of Ice-type Pokémon Candice would use.

"I bet that a Snover is part of her arsenal," Ash said, catching a snowflake on his tongue with Pikachu.

"No, I think Candice might have something like my Mamoswine," Dawn said, holding the Poké Ball of the said Pokémon in her hand. "But if she did, it'd probably be better trained than mine since she got it."

"Well, whatever Ice-type Pokémon Candice might have, you're going to have a rough battle against her, Ash," Brock said. "I'd just like to meet her is all." Ash and Dawn glanced at each other, only assuming that it was his only response to meeting someone around his age.

"Hey, hold on for a sec," Dawn said, a thought emerging in her bundled head. "Snowpoint City…"

"… Is where we've decided to go for my next Gym battle," Ash suggested.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"No, not that," Dawn said, swiping that idea away. "Isn't Snowpoint City Zoey's hometown?"

"Piplup?" Piplup asked, considering the thought as well.

"If it isn't, then would she be standing right over there?" Brock said, pointing out the short figure straight ahead in the mild snowfall. Wearing a puffy orange coat and a maroon scarf while tapping her foot in the snow, she expected their arrival to Snowpoint City in time no less.

"Hey, guys!" Zoey yelled, waving her hand out.

"Zoey!" the group exclaimed, running up to her, reunited with their redheaded Coordinator friend.

"I'm guessing you guys are here for Ash's Gym battle against Candice?" Zoey asked, glancing at Ash amiably.

"That's right," Ash said, taking a confident stance in front of her. "I'm still hot off of my victory against Byron and his awesome Steel Pokémon. I even got the Mine Badge to prove it!"

"We also figured out the Byron is also Roark's dad!" Dawn added. "They are both extreme fossil Pokémon enthusiasts!" Zoey looked at them graciously.

"Well, it looks like you guys had the time of your lives this year," Zoey said, turning towards the direction of her home. "But I think you guys should take it easy this time."

"Why's that, Zoey?" Brock asked.

"Because, Candice is hosting a New Year Countdown Party at Lake Acuity," she explained; an excited grin present on her face. "And I highly doubt that Candice is in the mood for a battle."

"Oh, really?" Ash asked dejectedly. He lowered his head; Pikachu's ears drooped.

"Yep; she even turned down Nando and some dour Trainer in blue and black until the festivities are over," Zoey said, having witnessed the interactions of the Gym Leader and the challengers during her visits. "The second Trainer really looked unpleasant, even scaring Candice before reluctantly accepting her wishes." Ash and friends looked at each other, immediately deciphering the personality of the Trainer she spoke of.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dawn asked, pouting.

"Piplup Pip," Piplup muttered.

"So Paul is here in Snowpoint?" Ash asked, clenching his fists. Zoey noticed their reactions to the person, warning her to beware her future encounters.

"Correct, but I heard him mention that he'll be training his Pokémon up in the mountains instead of 'wasting time in some lame party;' the nerve of him," Zoey said, forming a stern look on her face. "He could have just politely said no."

"Paul is a strong Trainer, but having courtesy toward some people is not his strong suit," Brock said. "But I think we'll all stick around for the celebration. Right, guys?"

"You bet!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup also agreed.

Zoey smiled, thankful to have such kind friends be a part of her hometown's customary festivities. She was glad to see her fellow rival, Dawn, stop by and even the wise Brock to show up. However, she had her eye on none other than Ash Ketchum, the boy who never ceased to amaze her with his own tactics and approach on Pokémon. Convincing her once stubborn, clear-cut mindset towards Gym battles and Contest battles to be solely for Trainers and Coordinators respectively to be for anyone willing and able, she could not help but feel somewhat attracted towards his indomitable personality, in both life and in battles.

_And hopefully, by the end of next year, I hope to win you over with my strength and passion, whether it's regular or Contest battles,_ Zoey thought, inconspicuously gazing at Ash while the group conversed about the countdown at Lake Acuity. _A take-charge guy is my kind of guy…_

"So, Zoey, what time does Candice start the show?" Ash asked. Zoey broke out of her gaze, blinking several times to keep focus on reality.

"The party starts at eight o'clock sharp tonight," Zoey replied, walking closer to the group. "And I expect _all_ of you to show up." She particularly squinted at Ash; the latter and Pikachu laughed nervously. "Got it?"

"We'll be there!" the group answered.

* * *

"Everyone! Welcome to Lake Acuity's Annual Snow Countdown!" Candice, the girl with a blue sweater tied around her waist, exclaimed into the microphone. Behind her was a man with a white beard and a background of a large novelty clock that counted down the remaining hours of the year. "Our fair mayor of Snowpoint City has allowed me to help host this party! Give a round of applause to our main man, Mr. Mayor!" Giving their respects to the fair leader that allowed the whole thing to be set, the people gladly gave their loud applauses to the cheery Mayor of Snowpoint City.

"Ho ho! I see not only Snowpoint's fine citizens, but there seems to be visitors here as well," the Mayor said, glancing out at every direction, unable to recognize certain faces, including Ash and his friends. "All are welcome to participate in the Countdown as we all share this wonderful event worldwide; not just at Snowpoint City or in Lake Acuity! Let the festivities begin and we shall count down together at the right time!"

"_HOORAH!!!"_

Every attendee had held up his or her arm in the air, proud to be part of this special merriment. Ash, Dawn, Brock, and all their Pokémon had even participated in the excitement, beginning with stuffing their faces full from the free buffet. An event like the Lake Acuity Countdown required a hefty amount of food prepared, and as such, there were chefs from around Sinnoh who willingly gave their time to make this event a success.

And as the townspeople and gracious visitors enjoyed the occasion, a certain native redhead with flair for fashion and Pokémon Contests glanced at Ash and his friends from the large, portable stage's side.

_I'm glad to see that they came, especially him,_ she thought, observing their every action at their table. _Hmm, now how would I go about putting Ash at the same level as me?_

"Zoey?" a voice asked, Zoey broke out of her thought, finding Candice looking at her from the railing of a small set of stairs.

"Ca-Candice! I didn't… know you were here," Zoey said, taken back by her sudden appearance from behind while catching her breath. Candice grinned playfully.

"I'm a hostess of this party; don't tell me you don't remember now," Candice said, tilting her head. "So what's got you preoccupied? Boy trouble?" Zoey looked down, twiddling her fingers together. Candice knew that there was something more.

"Uh, yeah, something like that," Zoey said, narrowly avoiding eye contact.

"Okay, Zoey, this is definitely not like you to act like this, all because of a guy," Candice said, stepping down the stairs to confront her up close. "If you really like him, then go turn on the ol' Zoey charm! He'll be happy to know that you're interested."

"Yeah, but this guy I kind of like," Zoey started; her reddening face and cheeks gave off more heat than the rest of her body. "He's… hard to get to know of."

"Oh, you mean like a mysterious hunk?" Candice asked; a love struck, sparkling look in her eyes appeared. "Oh, Zoey, I knew you had good taste in men, but wow!"

"No, not like that," Zoey interrupted her daydream. "He's actually friendly with both people and Pokémon. What I mean to say… You know what?! I'll do it myself!"

Fed up with the conversation leading nowhere, Zoey stormed off without hesitation. She left Candice in quite a confused state before the Snowpoint City Gym Leader returned to daydreaming about her own perfect guy.

* * *

"Weavile, Blizzard! And Magmar, use Fire Spin! Go!"

"Wea-viiiiile!" the Weavile shouted, conjuring a powerful gale of snowballs from its mouth. The attack coincided with the Magmar's Fire Spin. There was no victor as both potent attacks resulted in a stalemate. Their dark Trainer, however, still felt that more work could be done.

"Come on! More power!" Paul commanded, crossing his arms and unsatisfied with his Pokémon's performance. An unknown crunch of snow caught his attention, hearing the footstep from behind. "Who's there? I told you that parties are _not_ my thing, see."

"Jigglypuff!" a Jigglypuff exclaimed, noticing the surly Trainer and his two powerful Pokémon. Carrying a small, green-tipped microphone, the Jigglypuff ran over in excitement towards Paul at his blank training ground, happy that there was a living being or more around.

"A Jigglypuff; so not worth my time," Paul said, indifferently looking at the Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokémon ran over to the center of the field, in the middle of Paul, Weavile, and Magmar.

"Wea?" Weavile asked.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-a-ly puff,"_ the Jigglypuff sang into its microphone. Paul and his Pokémon were bewildered about why a Jigglypuff from out of nowhere came to use Sing on him.

"You little; what do you think you're… d-doing?" Paul yawned, the song started to affect him.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly…"_

"Mag… mar," Magmar groaned, struggling to stay awake with the others. The attempts were all in vain. Their eyelids started to become heavy to lift and their bodies were losing full mobility.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-a-ly puff…"_

"No, I wo-won't lose… to you," Paul yawned. His stomach was flat on the cold, powdery ground, unable to support even his own head up for much longer.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly,"_ Jigglypuff continued singing, unaware that its only audience had struggled to remain awake due to its blissfully closed round eyes. _"Jigg-a-ly-puff… Jigg-a-ly-puff… Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly…"_

"I… will… get… you, puff," Paul muttered, ultimately falling under the slumbering spell of Jigglypuff's song. Joining the rest of his Pokémon in sleep, Paul would not be aware of what will happen around his environment, especially once Jigglypuff discovered its only audience asleep.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-puff… Jigg-a?"_ Jigglypuff sang, abruptly coming to a stop upon seeing for itself the damage its singing had caused once again. "Jiggly?"

"Wea… Wea… Wea," Weavile snored heavily, mixed in with the light snores of Paul and Magmar.

"PUFF!" Jigglypuff grumbled, inflating itself out of anger that Paul and his Pokémon fell asleep during its performance. "Jiggly Puff Puff?!"

Removing the tip of the microphone revealed its second function as a comedic market that Jigglypuff used to draw and leave graffiti on the faces of those ungrateful people and Pokémon that would not listen to the whole song. The Balloon Pokémon scribbled an X and an oval on each of Paul's cheeks and made makeshift eyes on his eyelids. It also added various doodles like number signs, stars, and insensible lines on the faces of Weavile and Magmar. Finishing its business with them, Jigglypuff walked off in a huff, resealing its cap while looking for a better audience.

* * *

"Hey, Ash and friends," Zoey greeted casually to the group at their table. "Having fun?"

"Hey, Zoey," the group replied. "And you bet!"

"I see," Zoey said, glancing at their Pokémon playing at a far corner of the lake where there was much snow to use. "Even your Pokémon love it here as it seems."

"So, Zoe, what's up?" Dawn asked.

"Mind if I talk to Ash for a bit?" Zoey requested. "Alone?" Dawn and Brock exchanged looks, having a feeling that Zoey might actually be "another one." "Ash?"

"No prob!" Ash exclaimed, finishing the last bite of his third meal in a row. Slowly getting out of his seat, he noticed that Nando had suddenly came in, cutting in front of Zoey with apparent and unusual excitement from the Bard.

"Ash and company! Candice and her Froslass are going to be tonight's main entertainment!" Nando exclaimed. "You three must see the beauty, grace, and power of her Froslass. Ash, you might benefit the most as you will be also facing her, yes?"

"No way!" Ash exclaimed, suddenly rushing out of his seat to find the Snowpoint Gym Leader and one of her prized Ice Pokémon. "Pikachu, let's go, buddy!" Pikachu heard its Trainer, running up to him for both to see their future challenge.

"Nando?! What was that for?" Dawn asked, standing out of her seat. The Bard looked at her innocently. "Zoey was here first!"

"Zoey? Oh, please forgive my rude intrusion, dear Zoey," Nando said, discovering the redhead behind his cloak. "I simply had to tell Ash."

"No, no, it's understandable that Ash would want to get the heads up for his next Gym battle than talk to me," Zoey said, sulking away towards the lake. Nando looked at her with remorse, feeling that he made an unreasonable error.

"I… got in the way of something important, didn't I?" Nando asked, sighing at his own folly. Dawn and Brock nodded slowly, still looking towards Zoey's direction. "I go fix, yes."

* * *

"Puff Jigglypuff-puff," Jigglypuff muttered, upset that it still could not the right audience after all this time.

The Balloon Pokémon had the unfortunate luck of not finding Pokémon that had the ability, Soundproof, with the only exception having been a Whismur from Hoenn. But convinced that the Whismur fell asleep from its song and not from exhaustion had Jigglypuff storm around the region and traveling to the next for a simple audience that would not fall asleep with questionable results. Such a result will appear right in front of it sooner than expected.

"You!" Paul shouted, having awoken from an unpleasant nap and pointing a threatening finger at the confused Jigglypuff. "Graffiti all over my face only adds up to the interruption of my Pokémon's training, you diva."

"Puff?" Jigglypuff asked.

"That's right, you," Paul repeated. "It's pathetic for you to not realize that your Sing is only meant for battle, to put your opponents to sleep with to get the upper hand. But becoming a singer? I'll show you a real battle!" Furious that Jigglypuff got away by making him and his Pokémon fall asleep and scribbling over their faces with a marker, Paul immediately took out a Pokémon perfect for getting rid of Jigglypuff. "Ursaring, stand by!"

"Ur-ring!" Ursaring roared, flexing its arms high in its usual raging disposition.

"Send that pathetic pink nuisance flying with Hammer Arm!"

"Riiiiing!" Ursaring bellowed; the roars alone frightened Jigglypuff as its eyes welled up in fearful tears. Its innocently cute act had no effect on the merciless Trainer it angered unfortunately. "Riiiiing!"

"J-Jiggly?" Jigglypuff squeaked, hugging its microphone. "JIGG-A-LY!" One powerful strike from Ursaring's Hammer Arm sent the Balloon Pokémon flying high in the sky, but to where? It did not matter to Paul, as long as it did not disturb his training again.

"Hmph, return," Paul said, recalling his Ursaring back into its Poké Ball, glancing at the direction Jigglypuff was sent flying at in the sky. "Good riddance to both that thing and to this pathetic year."

* * *

She sat by the wooden dock attached to the lakeside alone, staring at the reflection of the stars and the moon from the clear winter sky for consolation. She wondered if letting _him_ know now was the right thing to do. It was apparent that each of their successes amazed the other, but she was more fascinated with _his_, no longer abiding by her original straight perspective of Gym battles and Contests.

"Hmm, there's always another chance next year," she whispered.

"Zoey?" a young, slightly deep voice asked. Zoey looked back, seeing Ash standing near her. Even with his loud, crunching footsteps in the deep snow, she had not seen Ash come.

"Oh, hey, Ash," Zoey said, briefly looking back at the lake's water. "How were Candice and Froslass' presentations?"

"I did not see the whole thing," he said. Zoey looked at him incredulously. "Nando said that you had something urgent for me to see."

"Nando sent you?" Zoey asked; she was amazed on how the Bard would go so far to repent.

"Yep, so what's the trouble?" Ash asked, always eager to help out a friend and sat down next to her.

"Well," Zoey started, not really knowing on how to address her feelings to a young man just has a bigger interest in Pokémon than anything else. "Have you ever done something that others thought was cute, but you felt that you could have improved on just to become a better person?"

"Hmm, once when I was three, I thought that my mom called this event 'Happy Nude Year,' and so I got naked to celebrate," Ash said, earning a stunned look from Zoey. "I think that stunt had earned me a spanking right after Mom took pictures. Strange how I remembered it though…"

"Y-Yeah, st-strange," Zoey said, blushing from the adorable image Ash placed into her head. _I really did not need to know that, but I think he's just goofing around like always… Heh…_

"I should have used a better example, shouldn't I?" Ash asked, still aware that Zoey continued thinking about it. Zoey quickly shook her head, assuring that it was okay.

"Ash, you're a really awesome Trainer and a kind person," Zoey said.

"But that's two mistakes I made now," Ash said. "The first was ignoring your urgent whatever-it-is for a chance to see Froslass in action. The second was bringing _that_ up."

"You're just being honest… and cute for the last one," Zoey said and winked, feeling confident that she might get into a breakthrough with him. "I bet all the girls go after you."

"Girls?" Ash repeated. "I, uh, haven't really considered them much other than being strong Trainers or Coordinators, depending on the girl. You're an awesome Coordinator, Zoey! And I'm also glad we're close friends now than ever."

"Thanks, Ash," Zoey said, taking an opportunity to plant a soft kiss on his uncovered forehead; she slightly twisted his cap to the side so that the rim did not get in the way. Ash looked at her; his face suddenly turning a bashful red.

"Uh, what was that for?" Ash asked lightly, not wanting to offend.

"I'm just happy to know that you're into me at the least," Zoey said, winking back. "Right?"

Ash felt her words confirm his own emotions. It was true he respected her as any other young lady, but he knew that there was something about Zoey that did not seem quite right. It was because she secretly liked him.

"Maybe next year we can get further into this?" Ash asked, standing up and holding out a hand for Zoey.

"Sure," Zoey concurred, accepting his hand without hesitation. She also stood up, feeling the warmth of his hand enter hers. Both of them were confident, more confident than before, about sorting out any problem between each other to become even closer for next year. The warmth of their friendship kept on growing, together or not, as long as they promised each other to become even better, Trainer or Coordinator.

"Hey! The Countdown's about to start in a minute!" Ash exclaimed, glancing at the gathering around the large clock. The timer was past sixty seconds. "Let's go, Zoe!"

"Right behind you, Ashy!"

* * *

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_0! _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!!!_

The party participants roared and cheered in grand excitement, finally bidding good-bye to the previous year and welcoming what was sure to be a new, prosperous year. What better to celebrate it than… a Jigglypuff?!

"Oh, no! Jigglypuff!" Ash and Brock yelled.

"A Jigglypuff! Where? Oh, it's so cute!" Dawn and Candice exclaimed, commenting on the cuteness of the Jigglypuff in front of the clock and on stage. "And it's holding a microphone! CUTEE!"

"Why are you guys freaked out by a Jigglypuff?" Zoey asked. Ash and Brock nervously pointed out that it had started to Sing.

"_Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-a-ly puff… Jigg-a-ly-puff Jigg-a-ly-a-ly… Jigg-ah?"_ Jigglypuff had sung, but looked up to see the entire party-goers of the Lake Acuity Countdown fast asleep. "PUFF!"

In another fit of inflated rage, Jigglypuff removed the cap of the microphone, unveiling the marker, and scribbled onto the faces of Pokémon and people alike without mercy. Fed up with this section of the Sinnoh region, Jigglypuff left Lake Acuity in another huff of frustrated sadness. It hadn't had a good year apparently.

But this Countdown to the New Year was something that everyone, especially Ash and Zoey, will never forget…

* * *

**Happy New Year! (Heh heh... posted after family and I celebrated the coming!)  
**

**Please review to start us all off with a prosperous beginning to 2009! Feel free to let us all know on any, if any, changes you will do to become a better person 2009.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
